A Fresh Start
by MichelleBA
Summary: After everything they had been through over the years especially the divorce all they needed was a fresh start. TnM fic.
1. Chapter 1

_diclaimer: I don't own Tony, or Michelle or any other 24 characters yadda yadda...don't sue me._

_Warning I will completely ignore that season 5 ever happened._

CHAPTER ONE

A fresh start was all they needed.

Saying goodbye to Jack had been harder than Michelle had thought Tears filled her eyes as Tony drove them to the coffee shop. _'God this has been an emotional day' _she thought, dreading the fact that they had to go back to CTU. After such a long day she wanted nothing more than for Tony to just take her home and hold her all night and keep her safe. She came out of her thoughts as they pulled up to the drive-thru of Dunkin Donuts. She didn't have to even say anything he ordered for her without even thinking, and it was just what she wanted. He handed her her coffee and realized his faux pas and immediately said "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to order for you I am just so tired do you want something else?" he said pleading

"No sweetie it's fine this is just what I wanted" she said with a smile. God he loved that smile, and what's more is she called him 'sweetie' he hadn't heard that in so long and just hearing it made his mood lift. He sat there smiling warmly and when she realized what she had said she reflected his smile.

The person in the drive-thru window rolled his eyes as he grew impatient "Is that all sir." He said sarcastically

"Yeah it's fine" Tony said still smiling but turning his attention to the road and pulling out of the drive-thru. As he pulled out onto the road and felt her slip her hand, that wasn't holding her coffee, into his. All of a sudden it was all coming back to him driving in the car with Michelle, in comfortable silence holding hands, it all felt so right.

_But when you touch me like this __  
__And you hold me like that __  
__I just have to admit __  
__That it's all coming back to me __  
__When I touch you like this __  
__And I hold you like that __  
__It's so hard to believe but __  
__It's all coming back to me -Celin Dion_

Soon they pulled up to the gates of CTU and a guard approached them. "May I see you identification sir" he said.

Tony looked at Michelle who reached into her pocket and pulled out her identification from Division she recited "Michelle Dessler, Associate Special Agent in Charge, Division."

He looked at her identification ran it through a scanner he carried on his hip. After it registered he said, "OK thank you Miss. Dessler you may procede"

Once they were parked they got out of the car and Tony started walking toward the building when he felt her pull on his arm "Tony…" he turned around to see Michelle trying to speak. He took a step back so they were closer. "Before we go in there..." she continued but hesitated "I just wanna know what is gonna happen…ya know with us" she looked down at her feet unsurely.

"Whatever you are comfortable with. I know you are overwhelmed and have been through a lot today so, I would love to go home with you and be with you to comfort you all night, but only if you're ready." He looked down and then looked at her straight in the eyes "I don't want to ruin this again."

"How could you possibly blame yourself?" Michelle said fighting tears " I am the one who wasn't strong enough I left you when you needed me most. I said 'for better or for worse' and I didn't follow through." She said now starting to lose it, but then all of a sudden she stopped talking, crying and breathing she closed her eyes and she started to collapse Tony moved and was able to wrap an arm around her shoulders before she hit the ground.

"Michelle!" he said stroking her face "Wake up baby he said fighting tears" he felt her pulse it was very faint. He took his other arm and scooped her up. _'God she's so light' _he thought. She had always been sorta thin but she had definitely lost weight. He rushed in through the doors when he did everyone turned around to see who it was. They all gaped when they saw him carrying Michelle. As Tony rushed down the hallway he heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head around for a sec to see Bill running after him.

"What the hell happened?!" He said concerned

"She fainted. I am taking her to medical" Tony said still hurrying

"You know you are not supposed to move someone off the ground once they faint" he said.

"She never hit the ground I caught her" Tony said annoyed that Bill thought he was that stupid. He walked into medical to see Audrey in the waiting room with a tear stained face. When she saw him she said "Oh my god what happened!!!! Not Michelle too!" Bill hurries over to Audrey.

"No, No Michelle just fainted. She's ok. I hope," he said

Tony was already taking Michelle into a room ignoring Audrey. He gently laid her in the hospital bed looking at her for any signs of consciousness.

A doctor hurried in a minute later "Bill told me what happened. I can help her but I need to know the cause of her fainting," he said feeling for a pulse.

"Well I'm not really sure. She has been through a lot today emotionally. And she was probably real tired." He said regretting not exactly knowing why she had fainted. _'I should have paid more attention. Taken better care of her'_ he thought sadly.

"Like what?" the doctor said. Tony looked at him confused as to what he meant "What kind of emotional hardships has she faced today?"

"Uh well…" he hesitated not sure how much to tell the doctor "She has been running CTU for about 12 hours making really tough decision….well you know all the stuff that has been going on. And she was at work before that so she has probably been up for almost 24 hours."

"Exhaustion" the doctor said "But something had to put her over the edge. What was she doing right before she fainted?"

"Well at one point today…about an hour or so ago she saw the car that I was supposed to be in blow up. I was being held hostage. People said she screamed and threw herself at the screen and after that she shut down emotionally. That is until they told her I was ok which I guess was another shock to her. Before she passed out we were talking and she started to get emotional but then she just stopped talking and shut her eyes so I stepped closer and then she collapsed so I grabbed her to break her fall" he finished.

"Ok then that's probably it emotional shock and exhaustion" he said finally "Just when she wakes up in a few minutes try to keep the conversation light and easy, whatever you were talking about when she fainted will have to wait until she's had a good night's sleep and some food. But other than that by tomorrow she should be as good as new."

"So when can she come home?" Tony said thinking back to the day Michelle had said that to his doctor after he had been shot.

"Well when she wakes up she can decide if she wants to stay overnight or not. If she decides to leave she will only be able to leave if she has a guardian to look after her and take care of her at home." He said leaving

Tony sat by the side of her bed waiting for Michelle to wake up.

He was getting kind of tired. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was take Michelle home and go to sleep. But he couldn't take her until she woke up and gave her consent. He sighed _'Maybe she will sleep right through the night'_ He decided to lay down and rest for awhile so he climbed up onto the bed next to her _'I hope she doesn't mind' _He thought as he pulled her into him in a warm embrace. When he did this she instinctively rolled over and snuggled into his chest with her head snuggled into his neck. Now this was what it was supposed to be like.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Tony felt someone shake his shoulder and bring him out of his deep sleep. _'That's not the way Michelle would usually wake me up. Oh well I guess I'll have to get used to it' "_Good Morning Sweetheart" he said with his eyes still closed "How you feeling"

"Uh this is really uncomfortable Tony" Chloe said

Tony eyes shot open and saw Chloe standing on the other side of the bed. "Chloe!?"

"Yeah look I just finished my reports and I came to see if Michelle was ok. But it looks like you've got her covered" Chloe said sarcastically although Tony was literally covering Michelle.

"Uh yeah the doctor said she'd be ok. She hasn't woken up yet and I can't take her home til she gives consent." Tony said

"Uh whatever. Tell Michelle I said I hope she feels better and I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Chloe said and left while silently thinking _'Wow, a divorced couple sleeping in the same bed and going home together almost makes me miss Morris…almost'_

Back in the medical room Tony lay in the bed looking at Michelle _'God she's beautiful'_ He thought to himself. Just then he felt her tense and then relax and lazily open her eyes. "Hey sweetheart! How are you feeling?"

It took Michelle a minute to figure out where she was and how she had gotten there "What happened we were talking in the garage and as I was talking everything just went black."

"Sweetie you passed out. We think it was from an emotional collapse and exhaustion. I know you're a strong woman, but everyone has limits and you met yours. What time did you wake up yester day?" he said concerned

"5:00 I went in early because I couldn't sleep" she said

"Well let's see you passed out at around 7:35…. hmm that means you were awake for over twenty-six and a half hours! Plus all the emotional stress you've been under today and yesterday." He said "No wonder you passed out!"

"What time is it now?" she asked

"Its around lunch time." He said looking at his watch "you slept for about three hours"

"How long do I have to stay?" she said not wanting to stay any longer than necessary.

He started hesitantly "You can leave at any time as long as you have a guardian to watch over you until tomorrow" he said "I would have taken you home so you could sleep in your own bed but…."

"Our bed" she corrected

He smiled practically from ear to ear and continued, "I would have taken you home but they had to have your consent"

"I officially give you consent to do whatever you want with me" she said with a smile.

"Anything?!" he asked seductively.

"If your lucky" she said returning his cheeky grin.

They filled out the forms and left the hospital hand in hand. On the ride home they stopped to eat at McDonalds. When they arrived home Tony turned off the car and took the keys out of the ignition. He looked over at Michelle who had fallen asleep. _'Geez it was only a ten minute ride Am I that boring? Nah she is probably just tired still' _He went over to her side of the car and picked her up and carried her into the house locking the car behind him. As he was walking down the hallway she took him by surprise pulling him in for a deep kiss, he stopped walking loosing coordination as it deepened although he did manage to eventually stumble into the bedroom and they fell onto the bed. She pulled away for a second "Wanna shower first?" she said seductively

"You read my mind" he said hurrying into the bathroom.

"Really hot" she said excitedly

"I know I am!" he said confidently

"No I meant the water!!" she said

"What about me" he smiled smoothening his hair

"You'll do" she said getting into the shower

"Hey!" he yelled in mock-hurt. He reached into the shower she was in and turned the water cold.

"Ahhh! Cold!!!!" She screamed

"I'll warm you up!" he jumped in shielding her from the cold water as he turned it around and turned it back up to a normal temperature. "I'll do! Pffff!………..I'll do you!" he said with a grin.

"Is that a promise!?" she said playfully

"Maybe be, but only if you tell me what you really think of me." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Tony you are the most sexy, sharp, slick, smart, smooth, spruce, stately, strong, stylish, seductive, stunning man I have ever met!" she said proudly

"Sweetie have you been reading the thesaurus again!?" he said with a giggle

"One I have **never** read a thesaurus, and two it's called alliteration. But you should know that because I bet you read the dictionary!" She said while shampooing his hair after hers.

He gasped dramatically "I do not! Although I hear it is a good read!" he said jokingly

"Oh yeah from who? Chloe?" she said sarcastically yet serious _'I actually could picture Chloe reading a dictionary'_ she thought. Once they were finished they got out and put towels on "Here Tony sit down lemme re-wrap your foot"

"Nah it's fine lets just go to bed" he said raising his eyebrows

"No it has to be wrapped. Besides you can wait 5 minutes!" she said getting the First-Aid kit.

"Aww come on it's been 9 months! I'm practically crawling the walls Chelle!" he said excitedly.

"Really?" she stopped wrapping his foot and looked right into his eyes.

"What?" he said "We have been divorced 9 months right?"

"No, I know but" she hesitated "What about that woman Jen?"

"Wait you thought I…." He said his face showing realization " No Chelle I mean she tried a few times but I couldn't let it happen" he looked down at the floor "It hurt too much. It felt wrong I just. I mean I didn't even feel right when she kissed me the first time. I actually threw up later that night. I didn't think she heard me, but now I think she might have because she never kissed me after that. She always seemed so distant and cold toward me. But she let me stay so I did. In a separate room though because she got sick of me sleeping on the couch." He said solemnly

"She made you sleep on the couch?" Michelle asked in disbelief "Why?"

He continued "The first night I told her I wasn't ready and the next morning she found a picture of you in my pillow and we had a fight. After that I was just the guy who lived with her. A burden." He explained "But she was really territorial about me"

"Yeah I got that feeling on the phone" Michelle said as she continued to wrap his foot. "If it helps I didn't either" she said after awhile "Me and Bill sorta dated but it didn't feel right…I just needed a companion…someone to tell about my bad days…but not intimately. I just couldn't do it"

"He told me." Tony said "He said 'I think the world of Michelle, love working with her. Outside work, we never got off the ground, she never said why but it didn't take a genius to figure it out – she cared about you. If you ask me, she still does."

"He said that?" she said

"Those were his exact words" Tony said confidently

"Well he's right" Michelle said as she finished wrapping his foot

"Ahh..there ain't no getting over me." He sang

_But darling  
There's ain't no getting over me  
Well you can say that you need to be free  
But there ain't no place that I won't be  
Sweet darling bass run up  
There ain't no getting over me  
I'll be the bill you forgot to pay bass run up  
I'll be the dream that keeps you awake  
I'll be the song on the radio  
I'll be the reason that you tell the boys no_

"Isn't that from an old Ronnie Milsap song?" she said giggling

"Sure is!" he said getting up testing his foot "As good as new!" he said

"We'll see if you're 'As good as new'" she said pushing him into the bedroom

"Ooo…I like the sound of that!" he said


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

BOOM

Michelle ran across the room and launched herself at the screen. She didn't hit the floor but she didn't care why.

'_It exploded?! No he was in there! This can't happen! It just can't because that would mean I would never see him again! Oh my god it's real…'_ At this point Michelle's mind went blank. She was only scarcely aware that someone was slowly walking her up the stairs. She saw their whole life together flash before her eyes. Every thing from their first kiss to their first date then the proposal, and finally their beautiful wedding and every happy memory in between. Then she saw the divorce and the whole miserable day that had just passed. She was so horrible to him. '_I didn't deserve him, I never did'._

All of a sudden she felt herself shaking and her eyes felt wet and closed. She felt a hand on her cheek. Finally she started to hear a whisper "Chelle?" it sounded like him. "Chelle, sweetheart wake up" she opened her eyes and realized what had happened. Without a word she relaxed into him a buried her head in him and softly cried for a little while just to get it all out.

Tony felt horrible and he knew without asking exactly what the dream was about. He remembered this about her. Nightmares. Sometimes after missions she would have them. They were usually really bad. Normally they would talk about it but he didn't want to push her especially because how fragile the doctor said she would be for the next day. When she was ready to talk they would.

He felt her breathing slow to normal indicating she had cried her self to sleep. He then also fell asleep.

The next morning Michelle woke up _'Why are my eyes so puffy?'_ she wondered. She looked at Tony who was still fast asleep. She was so happy he was finally home. _'Home.'_ Wow she hadn't thought of this house as home for a long time. _'God it feels good'_ she thought as she gave Tony a kiss. He slowly stirred waking up.

"Good morning sweetheart" he said sleepily

"Hey you" she said with a smile

"Feeling better?" he said

"Yeah last night was great" she said enthusiastically

He suddenly realized _'she must have not remembered the whole thing, thank god. I'll tell her some other time.'_ Getting back to her comment. "It sure was!"

After a minute she asked "Hungry?"

"Yeah. What time is it?" he asked

"8:00" she said looking over his shoulder at the alarm clock. "What do you want to eat?"

"Oh no you don't. I'll cook." He said kissing her forehead

They both got up and started walking down the hallway. As they walked Tony said "Hey, you know what I just noticed?"

She turned around when she got to the kitchen "What?" she said curiously

"Your curls are back!" he said

"Yeah they usually did every time I took a shower" she looked down "They reminded me too much of you and hurt so…" she breathed "so I would straighten them out every morning after my shower."

"Aww. Yeah I guess we both tried to change. Notice the patch!" He said indicating to his chin.

"Oh no! Not the patch!" she said shaking her head she had never liked it.

"Hold on one sec" he said running into the bathroom as she rolled her eyes. Her phone rang so she ran in the room to get it.

"Dessler"

"Hey Michelle it's Bill" Bill said "They told me you checked out of medical. You feel ok?"

"Yeah I feel great" she said happily

"Wow you sound really happy!" he said '_wow I have never heard talk in such a content happy tone. She's probably hyped up on meds.'_ "So I hate to have to bring you in after such a long day but we really need you to debrief and Greg wants to see you."

Greg Paganat was Michelle and Bill's supervisor/boss. He could be annoying at times was a pretty good boss as far as her experience went, but then again Hitler would be a better boss than her previous bosses like Chappelle and Hammond. "Oh, he's gonna debrief me?"

"Uh no actually I am not sure why he wants to see you but he said he'll meet you in the CTU situation room at 2:00. But you should debrief before that" Bill informed her.

"Uh ok." She said

"Oh and Michelle," Bill said uncomfortably "Everyone has to be debriefed." He said emphasizing everyone. "Tony too"

"Ok" she said

"Alright see ya later" Bill said

"K bye" she hung up.

His phone rang _'Probably Bill'_ she thought '_I though it was understood that I will tell him. Oh well'_ She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" wow she hadn't said that since the last time her home phone rang which was quite a while ago.

"Don't even tell me that he...! Gimme Tony! Now!" Jen said angrily

"Excuse me?!" Michelle said taken aback by her rudeness

"Let me talk to **my** boyfriend!" Jen yelled

"You no longer have one!" she said furiously and hung up. Tony over heard the conversation and came out with shaving cream on his face making Michelle smile.

It rang again Tony reached for it "Let me take it this time" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Jen." He said

"Bill" Bill said confusedly

"Oh um sorry Bill. I was just…never mind" Tony started stifling a giggle.

"We need to debrief you" he said

"Ok I'll be there soon" Tony said trying not to laugh at how uncomfortable this was.

"K bye" Bill said and Tony hung up.

They both started laughing "Oops"


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the next chapter_

CHAPTER 4

Tony and Michelle ate a breakfast that Tony happily prepared. When they were finished Michelle said "Let's get dressed. I have some of your clothes that you can wear."

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah they were in the wash when you left" she said sadly as they walked into the bedroom. She opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans and a navy blue sweater along with socks, boxers and a white T-shirt. "Here you go! It's a good thing I was behind on laundry! I have like 3 outfits for you!" she smiled

"Thanks" he said appreciatively

They got dressed and got in Michelle's car. Tony drove. "You know I really like this car but I hate riding in it. Too many sad memories." she said looking around the car.

"I'll get you a new one" Tony said "We can trade in mine and this one and we can get you a real nice one."

"Then I want to buy you a car, with **our **money." She told him but before he could respond his phone rang.

"Almeida" he announced

"Since when do you answer like that!? Well at least I didn't get that psychopathic ex-basket case of yours! When are you coming home anyway?" she said ending off.

"Don't hold your breath!" he hung up furiously

He turned to Michelle whose cheeks were blown up as she held her breath. He stopped at the light and pulled her in for a passionate kiss and she blew all the air into his face. They both laughed at this and then she pulled him and gave him a real kiss. They weren't planning to stop, but the person behind them beeped their horn startling them both. Tony started driving as Michelle guiltily muttered "Busted" they both couldn't help but giggle.

They arrived at CTU about 10 minutes later Michelle showed her card and they were in. Once they parked and got inside they both went down to holding where there were rooms available so Michelle went into holding 1 to be debriefed by a Division representative. She got a friend of hers Hannah Derum. She greeted her friend and they begun the debrief.

Tony didn't have such good luck. After waiting 10 minutes Carrie Turner walked in. "Hello Tony. Long time no see huh? So anyway how's…." Tony pushed the recorder on and Carrie immediately stopped.

"I got a call from Jack at approximately 1:50…"Tony basically debriefed himself after that.

When Michelle was done she walked out and went to holding 2 to see Tony and to her surprise and disgust Carrie.

She looked at her watch 1:57 'I need to go my meeting' she thought. So she walked to the situation room where Greg was sitting "Ahh hello Michelle!" he greeted her.

"Good Morning Sir" she replied politely as they sat down.

"Well I am so sorry I have to make this short because I have another meeting, but I just wanted to say you did a phenomenal job yesterday, you and Bill Buchannan both. I am not sure if you aware, but the director of CTU, Erin Driscoll, her daughter committed suicide in this building yesterday." He said

Michelle looked horrified "Oh my god" she said shocked she had known something happened, but not the details.

"Yeah. Well the details are not important the reality is that Erin Driscol has resigned her position at CTU, and I have decided to offer the position to you since you not only have much experience here as second in command and some as director not to mention the excellent job you did yesterday." He finished

She was flattered he was not one to give compliments "Uh thank you sir but I am afraid I have to decline. I…" she stopped as he said

"Excuse me one minute Michelle this man has been standing here for a few minutes." He re-directed his attention to Tony "May I help you?"

"Uh no I uh…."Tony couldn't think of what to say

"Sir this is Tony Almeida" she said

"Oh hello" he said uncomfortably

"I'll just be outside" he said to Michelle

She nodded. And Greg said "As you were saying"

"I'm flattered sir but I am afraid I will have to decline" Michelle said "In fact this is probably a good time to let you know I am also resigning my position at division as Associate Special Agent in charge as well. I offer 2 weeks notice"

"Oh, may I ask why" he said

"Tony. I think we are finally ready to settle down and this job is just too much. This job is the only reason we were ever divorced. The other day I collapsed in the parking lot. I love to serve my country, but I am sorry this is too much." Michelle said regretting maybe letting a little too much slip.

"I understand," He said standing up "You are a hard worker Michelle and one hell of an agent. Good luck in the future. The two weeks is not necessary just one days will be fine. You may take your last day tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"Thank you sir," she said leaving the room with him and he walked off. She walked over to Tony and said "Hey ready to go?"

"Definitely" he said. As they walked out Michelle grabbed his hands and they left CTU ready to start again.


	5. Chapter 5

K chapter 5 sorry this is a short one

CHAPTER 5

They got into her car and started driving. They were listening to the radio when Tony said, "So I uh…heard you quit for me"

"You're worth it" Michelle said "You're worth everything and so much more. I would do anything to have you because over these past couple months it hit me…I physically and emotionally can't…. can't live without you." She said looking at the floor.

"It's amazing how you can mirror my thoughts you say what I feel and it blows me away" he said pulling into the driveway.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really" he confirmed as he pulled her in for a kiss.

After a while they broke apart and Michelle said "What do you wanna do?"

Just then his phone rang "Hold on" he said "Almeida"

"Where the hell have you been and why did you hang up on me. Come on Tony I need to know what's going on. This is getting old" she demanded.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." He said and hung up. He turned to Michelle "Look sweetheart I am so sorry but I have to clear things up with Jen and get my stuff."

"Ok well I'll come to help" Michelle said

"You sure. Jen's not big on house guests. Especially uninvited ones and I'm sure your no exception." He said

"I know this will be hard for you and I want to be there for you. " Michelle said

"Then I want you to come...maybe we can get done faster" Tony said as he re-started the car and drove to Jen's house.

They knocked on the door when they arrived. "You live here just come in" she said ignoring Michelle. "I suppose you're here for your stuff"

"Yeah" Tony said

"Well you see those three trash bags by the curb?" she said pointing out the window "They're yours! Get out! Oh and by the way next time you are in trouble and she hightails it-don't come here!"

At this Tony and Michelle ran out grabbed the bags, threw them in the truck and drove away laughing at how stupid they must have looked to the neighbors. "Wow good thing we got out so fast I was afraid she was gonna start shooting!" Michelle joked

"That would have been fun cause then we could have restrained her!" Tony laughed

"I could interrogate her!" Michelle said between giggles

"For what information?" Tony laughed

"What fashion-criminal sold her those clothes!" they both joked the rest of the way home. Ready for a fresh start and a new life.

THE END


End file.
